


That Girl Who Works for McGarry

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Marnie and the Shark [20]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We get to be best friends forever.  We'll always love each other, like Will and Grace."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Girl Who Works for McGarry

"Swear to me I don't look fat in this."

Margaret stood in front of the full-length mirror, examining herself in the maroon Badgley Mishka dress. She borrowed it from Sophie, who borrowed it two years from the boutique where she worked part-time. Sophie looked up from Margaret's bed, where she was engrossed in Marie Claire.

"You're kidding right? Maggie, you're hot."

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously. You look fantastic. Most of the baby fat is gone."

"It was stress…I hardly ate like I should. Do I really look OK?"

"Yeah. Oh but it's pretty much not a secret if you're seen in public on Bruno's arm in that dress."

"It was never a secret."

That wasn't exactly true. It wasn't a secret to Margaret's family and friends. They all know about her past relationship with Bruno, and they knew he was Brian's father. No one in the White House knew any of that. She would have to explain it eventually, as Bruno did not intend to be a phantom in his son's life.

"Well it really won't be now. Leo knows?" Sophie asked.

"No comment."

Margaret looked at her watch. It was 6:45. Bruno said he would be there in a half hour and he'd probably never been late in his life.

"Are you sure…?"

"Maggie, if you ask me once more I swear I will beat you about the head with a blunt instrument. You look beautiful. Put on a necklace."

"Why?"

Margaret was already in her jewelry box.

"Your hair is up and your dress has one strap. Either that or a choker; it brings attention to your neck."

"I don't have anything." She mumbled.

"Oh well. Come on; let's get you a glass of champagne. You need to relax."

They walked down the hall from the bedroom to the kitchen. Sophie carried Brian along in his carryall. The five month old was trying to chew his pajama-clad foot.

"OK, a toast."

Sophie poured Margaret a glass of Moet as she drank Diet Pepsi.

"To reminding a certain someone that he is madly in love with you. To knocking Bruno backwards."

"Cheers."

They were going to this fundraiser, this $500 a plate fundraiser, as friends. Most people wouldn't be eating anyway. It was really a chance to network, hobnob, and all those other words used by people who didn't quite get along but claimed to have the same ideology and needed each other used. Some still saw Bruno as a turncoat and enemy after the work he did for Vinick but Bruno could give a shit.

"I'm really nervous." Margaret nodded, drowning her champagne.

"Why?"

"I've never been to one of these things. I'm not quite that kind of girl."

"What kind of girl is that?" Sophie asked.

"Girls like you; like my sister Ann. You walk into the room and everyone comes toward you. I am known classically as the wallflower."

Sophie smirked.

"Oh please sweetie. You are beautiful, smart, and weirdly witty. Bruno likes you…so will everyone in that room. Just remember that you own that place; it doesn't own you."

Margaret nodded, hardly believing it.

"Hell, even if you go into your shell, that dress will scream out loud."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Margaret mumbled.

The door buzzed and Margaret looked at the wall clock. He was early.

"Bruno?"

"Yeah. Let me up cuz its nut busting cold out here."

"Alright."

Margaret buzzed him up before grabbing her wool and fur coat from the closet. She opened the door for Bruno.

"Hello, hello." He kissed her lips softly, handing her a half-dozen white roses. "Hey Sophie."

"Hi."

"Where is my son?"

"He's in the kitchen with me."

Bruno went into the kitchen, picking him up from the carryall. Brian gurgled, waving his arms happily.

"Hey kid. You're getting bigger by the second. You're going to be big like your old man."

He kissed him and put him down. When he looked at Margaret, it seemed as if it was the first time.

"Damn, you look fantastic."

She smiled as a crimson flush crept across her cheeks.

"Thanks. We better head out."

"Right." He kissed Brian once more. "Goodnight Sophie."

"G'night guys. Have a blast Margaret."

She gave one last smile and they went down the stairs.

"Thank you." She said, slipping her arm in his.

"For what?"

"The compliment."

"I don't give them to the undeserving. You look great."

Margaret smiled as she slid into the limousine. Bruno got in beside her.

"Are there any rules for tonight?" she asked.

"Just two. Have a good time and don't let anyone piss you off. Some still see me as a turncoat or whatever. I don't care but I know that you hate that."

"OK. I can do that."

She relaxed as Bruno stretched his arm above the seat.

"Why are you going to this fundraiser if no one likes you…allegedly?" She asked.

"Because I feel like it. I'm still a registered Democrat and a longtime contributor." He leaned closer. "How about I kiss you now?"

Margaret caressed his face as his mouth pressed on hers. His tongue was insistent, though not forceful, and she allowed him entry. When it was over, she smiled.

"Same ole Bruno." She mused.

"Yeah."

His voice sounded wistful, almost sad, but Margaret ignored it. They were here to have fun tonight, no regrets.

***

Margaret smiled, taking a glass of champagne from a tray. The room was bustling with Democrats, drinking and engaged in conversation. They walked further into the room as Bruno took her hand.

"Well, well, the prodigal son returns."

"Hello James."

"Hey Bruno. Gee, I'm real sorry your guy lost."

Bruno smiled, though there was little humor in it.

"Yes, let all of us jump on the Santos bandwagon since he's the winner. A month ago, all of you sat on the fence. At least I made a decision."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me who this lovely woman is."

"Margaret Hooper." She said.

He took her hand and kissed it.

"You're absolutely lovely. What are you doing with this guy?"

Margaret smiled.

"Oh he's alright. He has a nice smile."

James smiled too.

"Yours is a lot better. I'm James Callahan, Vice-Chair of the DNC. You look familiar to me."

"I work for the Vice-President." She said.

"Bob Russell? No way."

"The Vice-President elect. Leo McGarry."

"No. You're the girl who works for McGarry. Wow! Hmm."

James walked away and Margaret looked at Bruno.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I told you that you looked amazing. I bet you'll get that a lot tonight."

They went to their table, sitting with a few Congressmen, a Senator, and a major contributor or two. Congressman Norbert of Rhode Island sat next to Margaret and they discussed how gorgeous his state was over appetizers and more champagne. He could not stop touching her bare arm, smiling more than was appropriate. Margaret kept talking.

"I definitely think I want to retire to New England." She said. "The farm land in all of those states is so beautiful."

"The winters can be brutal." The Congressman replied.

"Oh, I grew up in upstate New York, right on the Canadian border. I know all about harsh winters. We…is there something the matter Congressman?"

"Forgive me Margaret; you just look so familiar to me. That is not a pickup line truly. My mother says everyone has a twin but I believe we have met before."

"I work for Leo McGarry. Well, currently I am working for his wife but…"

"Oh my God, you're that girl. Wow, I hardly recognized you…you're beautiful."

"I should appreciate the compliments but it makes me wonder if I look like a hag at work all day."

"Of course not." he touched her arm again. "You dress sensibly. There is no reason to wear a designer dress to the office though I am sure I would not mind seeing you in one."

A beautiful woman dressed in blue sat down next to Bruno. Her dress was a bit tight but she had a model's body. Her flaxen hair flowed past her shoulders.

"Hey there Bruno. I can't believe you showed up tonight."

"That seems to be the general consensus." He replied.

"You're looking good." She said. "You here alone?"

He slid his arm around Margaret, taking her attention away from the Congressman without a single word. The younger, more glamorous woman put on a venomous smile.

"Margaret Hooper, this is Brooke Hampton-Hayes. She is a philanthropist and a large contributor."

Margaret reached to shake her hand, receiving a weak response.

"Are you going back to New York?" Brooke asked.

"Soon. I have family things to attend to here before I go back."

"Alone?"

"Yeah."

She stood, smoothing out her dress.

"Call me, OK?"

"I may do that." he turned to Margaret as she walked away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly. Excuse me for a moment."

***

The girl who worked for McGarry seemed to be a hit at the fundraiser. Bruno walked around with her on his arm like a badge of honor. He smiled when she was able to keep up the conversation with Senators. He grinned when her quirkiness shined through.

"Seriously." She said to Senator Flynn's wife. "During the second trimester apples and salt are the only way to go. Golden delicious apples of course."

"Did you have a boy or a girl?" Mrs. Flynn asked.

"A boy, Brian Alphonse. Wait, I know I have a picture here somewhere."

Suddenly photos of their son made the rounds. That seemed to make Margaret even more popular.

"OK, I have to know." Stanley Parker said. He was the treasurer of the DNC. "Why is a wonderful woman like you with this lout?"

"Hey I have charm and charisma." Bruno defended himself.

"Of course you do." Stanley replied.

"I add an air of legitimacy to his shady dealings." Margaret whispered.

"I knew it. Please tell me you're a Democrat."

"Yes Stanley, lifelong. Please excuse us; the lout owes me a dance."

They went out onto the dance floor. She slid her arms around his neck.

"They certainly like you more than me tonight." He said.

"They will get over it. Yes, Vinick was a Republican but it wasn't like he was Hafley or something. No more political talk…I want to dance."

Bruno held her close, sliding his hand up and down her back.

"I should apologize for Brooke." He said.

"You're talking." She replied.

"Oops, sorry."

"You can make it up to me anyway."

"How?"

"Take me home."

"Aren't you having a good time?" he asked.

"Yes."

Then she kissed him, which rendered Bruno speechless. It wasn't crazy; certainly didn't draw too much attention. Still, he could feel the promise behind it. Bruno raised his hand.

"Check please."

Margaret laughed. After two dances, they started to make the rounds saying goodnight.

"Lovely to meet you Margaret." The chairman said. "If Gianelli had a lick of sense, which he does not, he would marry you ASAP and give your son a good home."

"My son is fine, thank you Mark." Bruno replied.

"Oh, I didn't know. Now you definitely have no sense…marry this beautiful girl. McGarry must want your hide."

"No comment." Margaret replied. "Goodnight Mr. Chairman."

They were a few women eager to say goodnight to Bruno but he managed to avoid all of them. He helped Margaret into her coat before they headed for the exit.

"We should have gotten a room here…it's been a long time since I had a nice night at a hotel."

"I'm sorry Marnie."

They were getting into the limo and she looked at him.

"Oh, don't be silly. You probably thought if you came and told me you got a room that I would punch you out."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"What then. Ooh, I love this song. Turn it up please."

Before Bruno could say anything else, Margaret burst into song.

_Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere._

Knowing she was no longer listening to him, Bruno joined in.

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feeling  
Street light, people  
Oh oh oh_

They sang the whole song and then Bruno laughed.

"What?"

"You're a bit drunk. You only sing at the top of your lungs when you're drunk."

"Nonsense." She waved away the comment. "So you're not sorry about the hotel room?"

"No. I'm sorry that people think that Brian's father is some deadbeat who left you alone."

"Oh please. Brian and I know you are the best daddy on the planet. We don't care what anyone else thinks."

"Don't you?"

"Nope." Margaret shook her head. "We love you just the way you are. Cross my heart."

She pulled him into a hug. Bruno wondered how the hell he got lucky enough to have her care for him. Back at the apartment, Margaret chatted with Sophie while Bruno got comfortable on the couch. The energetic neighbor came out of the kitchen and said goodnight.

"Brian is sound asleep." Margaret sat beside him, crossing her leg. "You can look in on him if you want."

"Right after this cigarette. God, one thing about the GOP…they aren't so stiff with the tobacco rules."

"How can they be when the tobacco lobbyists have so many in their pockets?"

"True. But let us not act like all Democrats are squeaky clean." Bruno said.

"Certainly not."

Margaret stretched out across Bruno's lap, smiling as he rubbed her back.

"I had a good time tonight." She said.

"You ought to have. Dammit if you weren't the hit of that place."

"To think I thought the dress made me look fat."

"No way in hell. See I already know you're a sexy woman; the dress just reinforces it. I think you're sexy dressed like a polar bear."

"When have I ever dressed like a polar bear?"

"It's a figure of speech baby."

"Not one I've ever heard before. You know you can't just…"

Bruno stopped her with a kiss. When he pulled away, Margaret had a blissful look on her face.

"You're a damn good kisser." She said.

"Its easy when you're the girl I'm kissing."

"That's probably the 512th time I've been called a girl tonight."

"Yeah. Unfortunately tomorrow the world might only know you as Bruno Gianelli's baby mama."

"Whatever. Maybe that will die down when you go back to Manhattan alone. Brooke what's her face will squash that real quick."

"She will do her best." Bruno caressed her face as he crushed his cigarette.

"Are you staying or going? I think it is definitely bed time."

"I would like to stay."

"Good. I want you to."

Margaret stood and helped him up. They walked into the bedroom together after looking in on Brian. She unzipped her dress, sliding it off her arm. Bruno admired her body…she definitely did not look as if she had an infant. He reached to undo his tie but Margaret went straight for his slacks.

"Here's the crazy thing." He murmured between kisses.

"What?"

"I don't have any condoms."

"I do. Don't worry about it."

Bruno stood before her in his boxers; Margaret smiled. She lay back on the bed and he came with her. This was what he wanted. Even when they were far apart, she wandered into his mind.

"Mmm Bruno." She moaned as his mouth warmed her skin.

"You're so beautiful Marnie. I love you; I will always love you."

"I love you too."

The sex was magnificent. Margaret hoped she didn't wake the baby as she shouted for God. This time she was on top; it was relatively new for them and Margaret loved it. Bruno squeezed her nipple while stroking her clit. She came with a gasp and a long sigh. Her body fell onto his, instantly finding comfort in his warmth and quickening heartbeat. Bruno wrapped his arms around her; they stayed that way for a while.

"It's barely midnight." She said as he pulled out and she moved over. "I get to say it was a truly fabulous night."

"Yeah." Bruno smiled.

She pulled up her blanket and cuddled in his arms. It was a comforting feeling but also a bit foreign. Reaching under the covers, Margaret stroked his erection and felt it come back to life.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"It feels like something. Believe me."

"Shut up."

"OK."

She slid under the covers and took him into her mouth. Bruno loved when she did it; it wasn't very often. There were so many women who had sucked his dick…the list was a couple of pages long. Still no one was as good as the girl who learned from a book or two in her mid-thirties.

"Baby, oh baby, oh damn! Marnie, oh God, feels so good!"

He released and Margaret gave him a smug smile.

"There is something I love about having that kind of control over you. I'm sorry."

"Oh no, I love when you have that kind of control over me too."

He took her into his arms again, kissing her forehead.

"Bruno?"

"Hmm?"

Almost a half hour had gone by; at least Bruno thought it had. He was still holding her and believed she was sleeping.

"Are you awake?" she asked.

"I am."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course."

"I love the idea of us being best friends. I think it is good for us and for Brian. He adores you, you know."

"I love him."

"Yeah. It's just…"

"What's the matter Margaret?"

Bruno released her from his embrace. Margaret sat up a bit, studying him as best she could in the darkness of the room.

"I think that um, I think that it would probably be better for everyone involved if we really do stick to a platonic friendship. Brian is just a baby now so, you know, but he won't always be. I never want him to be confused about the nature of our relationship. Hell, I don't want to be confused about it either."

"OK."

"I just…we're adults you know. Moreover, sex really complicates things. I mean I'm not opposed to us making a real go of something, but I just don't know if that is in the cards for us. Hell, maybe it will be better because breakups can be brutal. I think the both of us should move on with that aspect of our lives if we are not ready to make a commitment to each other. I would never pressure you into something you are not ready for or that you do not want. We need to be good friends and good parents."

Bruno nodded. He was pissed because she was right. That didn't mean it felt like something less than a kick in the nuts.

"Tonight was the last hurrah?" he asked.

"I don't know." Margaret shrugged. "I would never call it that. We…we gravitate toward each other. We have to have this conversation and you know it too. We can't keep falling into bed."

"Yeah."

She was in his arms again. Bruno held her tight, kissing her passionately.

"Doing the right thing hurts." He said.

"Yeah. But you know what's good about it?"

"I could use some good news."

"We get to be best friends forever. We will always have each other, like Will and Grace."

Bruno cringed. She should use another example. While he did share a keen fashion sense with the television lawyer, Will never had the urge to throw Grace on the bed and hear her scream his name in absolute rapture.

"Is there another example?" he asked. "Not that I don't like Will and Grace."

"How about Harry and Sally?" Margaret asked, stifling a yawn.

Yeah, Harry and Sally. They actually end up together in the end. It took about a decade and lots of ups and downs but their love ruled. Oh God, this woman turned him into a total wuss. He had to snap out of it; she could not be his right now. Still Bruno wasn't going anywhere…she was the mother of her child. Not mentioning that she was probably the best friend he ever had.

"Goodnight Marnie."

"Will you take us to breakfast in the morning?" she asked drowsily.

"I seriously don't think there is anything else I would rather do." He replied.

Bruno held her while she slept, not knowing if or when sleep would come for him. It was the right decision; leave it to Margaret to say it aloud. He would have to let fate handle the outcome. Who would've thought that rainy April night all those years ago would have turned into this? Who would've thought a reunion romp in an expensive hotel would give him a son he loved more than life itself? Who could have ever told him he would fall so hard for the quirky girl who worked for Leo McGarry?

***


End file.
